Craving Fantasy
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: Bored at the start of the weekend with nothing to do, Kanami regards it as a surprise and a delight when she finds that Hiyori is visiting Minoseki Academy. What could being together with the Heijou Toji possibly lead to?


**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another one-shot of Kanami X Hiyori. Honestly, Kanamin and Hiyoyon are so gay for each other! XD**

* * *

 **Craving Fantasy**

"That's enough for today! Class dismissed," a woman said, in a sharp voice.

Kanami let out a small whine, lowering her beloved okatana, Chidori. Although kenjutsu practice was every week, the Minoseki Toji never liked it whenever her favorite class came to an end. Mai sympathetically patted her friend on the back.

"Come on, Kanami-chan," she said, gently pulling her friend inside the locker-room.

A bored expression was on Kanami's face, as she wiped the sweat off herself with a towel. As school was now officially over for the week, she had nothing to do. Kanami would've asked Mai to continue sparring with her if the Yanase girl didn't have to leave right away to return home for the weekend. Perhaps Mihono would be willing to practice with her, but Kanami ruled it out once she remembered Mihono was off on a mission. That left Hiyori, but Kanami doubted her best friend even had time to come all the way to Minoseki Academy.

' _I guess I'll just take a nap to pass the time for a little while,'_ Kanami thought.

By the time she finished up in the locker-room, the hallways of the school were already empty and silent. Everybody was either enjoying the weekend in the urban area of Gifu or at home with family. Kanami couldn't help feeling a little lonely. She felt as though she was the only sole being in the academy. It was almost like she was worlds away from people.

However, as Kanami drew closer to the academy music room, she could hear the faint melodious sounds of a piano being played. Hardly any of the Minoseki Tojis ever used the music room except for class, so Kanami found this very strange indeed. Prickling with curiosity, she opened the wooden door a crack to peep inside.

Seated at the large polished instrument, with fingers gliding along the ivory keys, was a raven-haired girl. The melancholy tune she played sent an unknown feeling through Kanami's body, as she attentively listened, bewitched by the melody. Slowly, the Minoseki Toji entered the music room, wanting to hear the music better.

"Hiyori-chan?"

Hiyori's fingers halted at the sound of Kanami's voice and she turned around. "Kanami..."

"What are you doing here?" Kanami asked.

"I had to deliver something to President Hashima from President Gojou," Hiyori briefly explained. "But then I passed by the music room and well..."

Her voice trailed off as though she was unsure about how to finish her sentence. However, Kanami understood.

"I never knew you played the piano, Hiyori-chan," Kanami giggled, then with a shy voice, she added, "You play beautifully."

A warm blush appeared on Hiyori's pale cheeks. "Thank you. My mother taught me, but I can't really convey a calm aura while playing like she did."

"If you don't mind," Kanami asked tentatively, "would you keep playing?"

Hiyori blinked at her friend's request. However, her blank expression was replaced by a small abnormal smile, as she turned back to the pianoforte. She scooted to the right slightly, before patting the spot next to her.

"Here. I can teach you a duet," Hiyori said.

"Um, okay..."

Awkwardly, the Minoseki Toji sat on Hiyori's left, unsure about this. She blushed once she felt the touch of Hiyori's cold fingers, and she took her hands, guiding them.

"Play these keys with your left and these ones with your right," the Heijou Toji instructed.

After a few failed attempts and several moments of her cringing, Kanami found she could play adequately enough. As Hiyori joined in, playing the high-pitched notes, the melodies intertwined together filling the room. The deep intonations Kanami played were rich and mysterious, but the minor keys Hiyori played were melancholy, yet at the same time, hopeful.

The Minoseki Toji was entranced at the passion her friend put into the music with a rare look of peace on her face. Her cheeks burned whenever Hiyori would reach over her right arm to press a key. When the piece finally ended, Hiyori let the last few notes linger while her eyes remained closed. For a few moments, neither of them said anything.

"That was very beautiful," Kanami breathed at last.

Hiyori let a sad smile creep up her face, when she replied, "Mother told me that she and Father danced to this piece at their wedding."

Just seeing the hurt look on Hiyori's face made Kanami's stomach tighten ever so slightly, but at the same time, feel like butterflies were dancing in it. Her eyes trailed down to the nape of Hiyori's neck. How she wished she could just sink her teeth into it and...

' _Stop having those thoughts!'_ Kanami scolded herself. _'Hiyori-chan is sad and you must do something to make her happy again!'_

Yet, she couldn't help feeling bold, as she placed a warm hand on the Heijou Toji's cheek and leaned closer in. At the touch of the brown-haired girl's palm, Hiyori gasped faintly, her eyes widening.

With half-lidded eyes and a sad smile of her own, Kanami whispered, "Let's play this together when we get married, Hiyori-chan."

Now what Kanami meant by this was when the two of them would marry their respective partners, but of course, Hiyori thought of something else. The Heijou Toji's hands felt clammy, as her eyes fell and her heart pounded against her chest. She couldn't look Kanami in the eye out of pure embarrassment.

Oblivious to Hiyori's discomfort, Kanami piped up, "Since you're here, wanna spar?"

A half-snort, half-chuckle left Hiyori's mouth. She should've known.

"Let's go then," she said, picking up Kogarasumaru.

* * *

Hiyori let out a grunt of pain when she felt Kanami's okatana stab her through the stomach. Her utsushi faded once she crumpled to the hard floor, Kogarasumaru falling from her hand. An irritated scowl crossed the raven-haired beauty's face at the sight of Kanami's victorious, yet taunting smirk, once the Minoseki Toji pinned her down.

"I win. Again," Kanami teased.

"Oh wow. Give this girl a medal," Hiyori said, sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes. "Can you get up now? You're heavy."

"No."

Hiyori didn't know if she was imagining things or not, but Kanami's voice had a dark edge to it. As though the Minoseki Toji intended to keep her trapped in this position. Which was not far from what Kanami was actually thinking. Just seeing Hiyori first like an angel at the piano and just now, a fierce and deadly swordswoman...Kanami felt as though she couldn't get enough of the girl underneath her.

"Kanami, please get off! You're crushing me!" Hiyori protested.

However, her next rebuking words were cut off, once the Minoseki Toji slammed their lips together. Hiyori's eyes widened and she tried to struggle, clutching onto Kanami's sleeves, as she felt her head get dizzy.

' _W-What's going on?'_ Hiyori thought, desperately. _'My mind is going blank.'_

"You know, Hiyori-chan," Kanami said, when she pulled away, "I've always wanted to kiss you like this."

Hiyori panted, "W-Wha—mmph!"

Smacking noises were heard, amongst Hiyori's gasps and moans, as Kanami twirled their tongues together. She wanted to taste every explored and unexplored area of the Heijou Toji's mouth. Hiyori responded with protest, desperately flailing her legs. Yet, she couldn't imagine how good it felt. Her cheeks burned once she felt something wet start to ever so slowly seep through her panties. Kanami hadn't even touched her yet and already she was starting to be turned on.

"Do you want me inside you, Juujou-sama?" Kanami purred in Hiyori's ear.

"Haaah...Kanami! Wait!" Hiyori pleaded. "L-Let's go to...y-your room..."

Kanami blinked before slyly grinning and picking up Hiyori bridal-style. Immediately once they reached the privacy of the dorm room, the Minoseki Toji swiftly locked the door before unceremoniously throwing Hiyori onto the bed.

"Ah!" Hiyori yelled once she felt Kanami tearing off her uniform impatiently, before pouncing upon her flat chest. "K-Kanami!"

The Minoseki Toji paid no heed to Hiyori's pleads, her only thought being to claim the Heijou Toji as her own in bed. Hiyori violently shuddered once Kanami's tongue swirled around one of her breasts. She covered her mouth in desperation with her hand to keep the loud moan of pleasure in her throat from escaping.

"Mmmmmmm! Nnngh...ah..."

Kanami's fingers masterfully played with Hiyori's wet folds, as she continued sucking on her chest. Hiyori clutched the bedsheets desperately as she felt a rush of burning sensation electrocute though her. Her pussy swelled as her need to have something inside her became more apparent. Submissively arching into Kanami's touch, Hiyori let out a cry once Kanami started spreading open her most sacred area.

"A-Aaaaah! K-Kanami...mmmgh!"

"Spread open your legs, Hiyori-chan," Kanami instructed.

Face with red shame, Hiyori did as she was told, nervously waiting for whatever Kanami was planning on doing to her. The suspense ended, once she felt Kanami start to lick her honeypot.

"O-Oh! Mmmm! Haaah...u-uhn! K-Kanami, no!"

The wetness of her folds became slick with her love juices and Kanami's tongue combined. For the Minoseki Toji, Hiyori's pussy tasted just as delicious as her lips. She lovingly slurped at the love juices Hiyori offered to her, not wanting to let a single drop go to waste. Hiyori thrashed at the swelling sensation of Kanami's tongue, burying her face into one of Kanami's pillows to hide her red face.

"Gaaaaaaaaah! Ugh! A-Aaahnnn...p-please..."

"Yes, Hiyori-chan?" Kanami crooned.

"Kanami, m-make me yours..." Hiyori moaned.

"As you wish," Kanami answered, before shoving her tongue into her lover.

Hiyori screamed at the top of her lungs, as she pushed Kanami's head closer towards her. Oh, she never imagined having Kanami inside her would feel so deliciously good! Her walls tightened, trying to suck it in even further. Sweat rolled down her back at the sweet sensation of the Minoseki Toji's tongue moving about in her.

"K-Kana...mi! Guh! Augh...a-ah! Ah! Hnnnngh!"

The raven-haired Toji's eyes flew open once she felt Kanami's tongue flick a certain area in her walls. Kanami knew she found Hiyori's g-spot and made sure to administer to it as much as possible while using her fingers to rub her pert clitoris as well.

"S-Stop!" Hiyori begged. "I'll-I'll cum!"

Kanami pulled her tongue out so as to kiss Hiyori again. The Heijou Toji could taste her own juices still on Kanami's lips. A look of contentment was on Kanami's face as she said her reply.

"Go ahead, Hiyori-chan."

Hiyori shuddered violently as she orgasmed with hot liquids gushing out of her. Exhausted, she weakly wrapped her arms around Kanami, letting the Minoseki Toji lie on top of her naked body. However, Kanami was far from over. Nervously, Hiyori watched as Kanami took off her own clothes.

"Let's spar again, shall we, Hiyori-chan?" she said, mischievously.

Hiyori whimpered, once Kanami rubbed their lower parts together. Both of the girls moaned at each other's touch, as they grinded against one another.

"K-Kanami!"

"Hiyori-chan! Haaah! Let's cum together!"

"Kanami...Kanami! Kanami! _Kanami!"_

The Minoseki Toji's head jolted up in surprise at the stern voice. Wait, what? All of a sudden, she was not in her dorm room anymore, but in the music room. How did she get here? Kanami looked down to see that she was seated at the pianoforte, fully clothed. It wasn't until she turned to her right that she saw Hiyori, also in uniform, with no hickeys in sight. What happened?

Her question was answered, when Hiyori said, "What's wrong, Kanami? You spaced out for a few moments."

' _A daydream, huh...'_ Kanami thought, disappointment surging through her.

"Aha ha...it's nothing, Hiyori-chan," Kanami laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Let's keep playing."

Hiyori raised an eyebrow, before turning back to the piano. In Kanami's mind, it was okay. Someday that fantasy would become a reality...

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you who were wondering, the piece that Kanami and Hiyori played on the piano was a duet form of Canon in D. I've loved that piece ever since I was a kid and would always play it on the piano at home. Hope you all enjoyed "Craving Fantasy"!**


End file.
